When a hunter strikes his game, he or she is often faced with subsequent tracking of the animal for some game can live for several hours after being hit. The likelihood of game continuing to live and remain mobile often depends upon the accuracy of the hunter's shot. In instances when game is not immediately immobilized, several things could happen. The game could run so far and so fast that the hunter never catches up to it or the wounded animal could be attacked by other wild animals, ruining the trophy and/or meat.
In fact, instances have been known to occur where other hunters come upon the wounded game, and simply claim it as their own. The occurrence of these situations is quite frequent when dealing with bow or cross-bow hunting situations. The difficulty experienced in producing an accurate shot with these devices increases the likelihood that it will not produce an instant kill, thus making necessary the aforementioned tracking of the injured but nevertheless mobile game. Furthermore, these problems are compounded in a situation where the hunter is hunting at dusk, dawn, or in cloudy/foggy situations where visibility is limited. Additionally, as arrows are becoming increasingly expensive, loss of an arrow can become an annoying and costly proposition. As a result, whether tracking a stricken game or looking for a lost arrow, the use of the tracking device ensures that the hunter can quickly locate it thereby minimizing any risk of loss.